Manic Monday
by sweet.sonata
Summary: Dhr. But the fantasy burst like bubble gum exploding all over your face when you blow it up to big, when the image of Madame Pince screeching and kicking her out of the library forever popped up.


Manic Monday

by sweetsonata

A/N: This is a one-shot that came to mind. Sorry if there are any spelling and grammar errors. I dont have a beta, which is sad. : (

Disclamer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

**0 0 0**

"Malfoy, _give it back_."

The book (that Hermione's hand was just currently a few centimeters away from) was snatched away by a pale masculine one. She spent entirely two hours in search of that specific Runes tome and, not to mention, skipped dinner. And she'll be _damned_ if Malfoy will get to read it before she did. She turned to see him flipping through it carelessly and briefly glanced up at her...

"No, I rather keep it, thanks."

...and turned to walk away.

She was quickly on pursuit and didn't want to raise her voice at him in the library. Instead, what she _really_ wanted to do was scream in frustration and stomp her foot or better yet, toss a heavy, dusty tome at the back of his retreating head, or hex him so badly that he wouldn't be able to walk for a week. But the fantasy burst like bubble gum exploding all over your face when you blow it up to big, when the image of Madame Prince screeching and kicking her out of the library _forever_ popped up.

_Oh_...was the ferret going to get it! This was just what she needed to top off her _oh-so-perfect-excuse my language-fucking day_!!

She hates Mondays! No, scratch that, she _loathes_ them.

At first, she thought it was just a fluke and she was just having a rough morning.

Of course, Ron was just being his clumsy self when he accidentally knocked over pumpkin juice all over her.

Of course, she was a tad bit late to Potions.

Of course, Proffessor Snape was the devil incarnate himself and docked fifty points from Gryffindor.

Of course, he felt the need to punish her even more and partner her up with Goyle (_stupid, stupid ape_) for an extremely difficult potion that was detrimental to have two sets of hands available.

Of course, they failed.

Of course, they both ended up being sent to the infirmary.

Of course, she was the one who had the side-effects (her hair turned a blinding shade of white that would put Malfoy's to shame, and the whites of her eyes had turned black) of the potions that wouldn't go away for another couple of hours.

Of course, she frightened some fifth year when she accidentally bumped into him on the way to class, and got hexed!

_" I'm so sorry! I thought you where a banshee! Please don't report me!"_

Malfoy led them to a table where, from the looks of it, just got there. He pulled out his chair and sat down, completely ignoring the fact there was a very, _very_ angry witch hovering above him.

"_Draco,_ I will _only _say this _once_. _Please, _and I use the term very loosely, hand over the tome that you have just _plucked out of my hands._"

She _swear_ she just got tunnel vision.

"I didn't know that you have a penchant for lying, Granger," he paused, "I for one, did not _pluck_ this book from your hands. So either you're a dishonest Gryffindor or a highly over-dramatic one that has an uncanny resemblance to a screeching banshee."

And just to seal his fate, Draco smirked up at her. And good thing he did, because what hesaw made it melt completely off his face.

There stood a Hermione Granger who has reached her end point.

She could feel white-hot anger pulsing through her veins, and felt herself grow very, _very_ warm.

Now, as everyone who attended Hogwarts knew of Hermione Granger's infamous temper, Draco for one, has not ever witnessed _this _one.

_Many moments later..._

"_I am appalled_!"

Hermione couldn't help but wince at the sound of McGonagall's shrill voice. She was currently seated in the Headmaster's office after being practically chased there by Madam Pince. Dumbeldore deemed it appropriate to call Gryffindor's Head of House for punishment.

Malfoy was currently in the infirmary.

"Attacking a student, the Head Boy no less!"

Hermione, in her state, started bawling.

"I didn't mean to hurt him! I swear! This is just the worst day _ever_ and I took it all out on him, and I'm really sorry!"

It was quite the spectacle.

Hogwart's pristine Head Girl bawling her eyes out like a little girl.

"Ms. Granger, I suggest you go apologize to Mr. Malfoy first, before we determine the correct course of action for you."

Dumbledore was still calm while McGonagall was tight-lipped.

Hermione nodded to both of them before quickly departing and nearly bolted out of there when Professor Snape chose that time to enter.

"Albus, you can't just let-- "

"Ah, Severus, how is young Mr. Malfoy.

Snape scowled.

"As well as can be expected."

"Minerva, Severus... this is Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, and for me, I have seen this coming since when they were first years."

_At the infirmary..._

Hermione felt horrible and didn't exactly know what to say. She really didn't mean to break his nose, honestly. His smug face was the last thing that she needed to see at that moment.

She walked through the doors just when Madam Pomfrey finished fixing Draco's nose. They both looked up at her with different expressions on their face's. Pomfrey looked amused, knowing that she was the cause for his unfortunate nose. Draco, on the other hand scowled at her.

"Back for more?" he sneered.

Well, she could tell that he was still very sore with her .

Madam Pomfrey left them alone and went back into her office, telling them both that Draco was free to leave and that his nose will be sore until tomorrow.

He stood up to put on his robe but changed his mind, remembering he was using it to stop the bleeding. He side-stepped Hermione and discarded it into a wastebasket.

Hermione, fed up from everything that happened to her today, tripped-pushed Draco backwards onto a bed. She took the chance to straddle his stomach and held his arms down.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!"

"Just, _shut up and listen_."

When it looked as though she got his full cooperation she began to talk again but doubled-checked to make sure that Pomfrey was still in her office.

"I'm sorry, alright? I had the worst day today and you didn't help. So, to make it up to each other, mostly me because this was the worst day in history, lets just go back to our dorms, okay?"

Draco smirked up at her.

"You break my nose, and now you want to go fuck. Is their some odd fetish that your hiding from me? How naughty of you."

"Oh, shut up!"

Hermione rolled off the bed and practically dragged Draco out the doors.

_Back in Dumbeldore's office..._

"Albus, this is the fourth time that she has put him in the infirmary."

**0 0 0**

Please Review!!


End file.
